Presents
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: It's Red's birthday, so Yellow visits him to get him a present. Their hearts flutter when they're close, so something is bound to happen sooner or later - it seems that it was sooner. RedxYellow.


**Presents**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Today she was determined. Today was the day when all her hard work would hopefully pay off.

It was about four in the afternoon when she arrived at his doorstep in Pallet Town. She had wanted to give him time to spend with his family if they were into that sort of celebration. Besides, all she needed was to give it to him and then she could leave. She didn't want to be a nuisance and she didn't plan on it. She was coming here uninvited after all. For a moment, she simply stood there, fidgeting with the box in her hand. Truth be told, she was just going to mail it to him originally. Blue had finally convinced her to come and see him in person, though.

"_Just go and see him. It'll show that you care. I'm sure he'll be be happy to see you, anyway. He likes you a lot." Pause. "Besides, if you two are confused, you can just stay there for a while! Ahaha!"_

She blushed. She didn't understand why she felt like this. Seeing him sometimes made her heart skip a beat, and she blushed whenever he complimented her. No one else made her feel this way. What was it about him? It had been like this ever since they met. Ever since she was nine years old and he saved her in Viridian Forest, seven years ago.

Part of the reason she had agreed to Blue's proposition to go search for him – six years ago – was because she wanted to return the favor. She wanted to show him that she had become strong since they met and now she could save him.

She stared at the door. All she had to do was give him the present. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, adjusting her large, straw hat. Then, she opened them and knocked at the door.

Footsteps came close and then a door opened. A woman with shoulder-length black hair stood in its place.

"Um, hello," said the visitor. "I'm here to see Red..."

"Oh, of course. Hold on one moment." Leaving the door open, the woman walked over to a staircase. "Red! A young boy is here to see you!"

The guest blushed. When would people be able to realize she was a girl, even with the hat on? She was sixteen now! Sixteen!

She watched the staircase and saw him come down quickly, starting with his feet, his legs, his torso, and then finally his head. Once he saw her, he paused and felt his face heat up just a little. He wasn't expecting her at all; it was quite the pleasant surprise. "Oh, Yellow! Hey!" He blinked, and then turned to the woman. "M-mom, Yellow is a girl..."

"O-oh, I'm so sorry. I apologize..."

The girl shook her head, blushing. "N-no, it's okay. Most people think that..."

"Come on in," Red offered. She obliged, and he shut the door behind her. "What brings you here? Did you want something to drink or eat?"

She shook her head as she took off her hat, letting her ponytail flow out. She had heard somewhere it was rude to wear a hat in the house, though Red's seemed to always be on his head. Nevertheless though, she wanted to make a good impression on his parents. "No, thank you though. I just wanted to come and say happy birthday. Uhm..." Casting her eyes aside and blushing a little, she held out the box to him.

"O-oh. Wow, thank you. You didn't have to get me anything..." He said as he gently took it. "Thank you."

Again, she shook her head. "It's nothing big... besides, you always do something for me on my birthday."

He laughed a little. "That's always because you do something for me."

Yellow giggled. She loved his laugh. It was cheery and warm, just like his smile and his eyes and his personality.

"So you're Yellow?" His mother said as she came back into the room. "Red's told us so much about you. You're just as cute as he said." She laughed.

Her son's face turned as deep a red as his eyes. "M-mom!"

Yellow's heart fluttered and her face flushed. Had he really said that or was she just teasing?

"Well, Red, your father isn't going to be home for a while. Why don't you and Yellow go for a walk? You haven't seen each other in a little bit, right?"

The trainers glanced at each other, smiling a little. "Okay." He walked over to the door, holding it open for his friend. "We'll be back soon."

After giving a friendly wave, Yellow exited the house with Red, putting her hat back on. She looked at him, and saw a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"I-is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, uh – n-no. I'm sorry." He changed the subject as the two began to walk outside of Pallet Town. "So how have you been? And how's Chuchu and everyone?"

"Oh! They're good!" Reaching onto her belt, she released her Pikachu.

Red walked over, petting the head of the Pikachu that was now in her arms. "Hey Chuchu." She nuzzled into his hand, delighted to see him again. "I bet you want to see Pika, right?" He went to unclip a Poké Ball from his belt, when he realized he still held the box from Yellow in his hand. "Oh, I forgot to leave this at home... oh well." Single handedly, he took a Poké Ball and from a beam of light came his companion.

Chuchu quickly began to struggling to free itself from its trainers arm. "A-ah, Chuchu! Wait!"

Ignoring Yellow's commands, Chuchu ran over to Pika and the two collided in a tackle hug. The two trainers laughed. "I guess they missed each other," Red said as the two Pikachu began snuggling each other. "Uh... maybe we should give them some alone time." 

Yellow giggled. "Yeah. You two come back to Red's house soon, okay?"

The Pikachu nodded, and walked off, chatting in an adorable language.

"So how's everything in Viridian Forest?" Red asked as they resumed their pace.

"Oh, good... but Red, how about you? How's your birthday been so far?"

He smiled. "Oh, good." He thought that was so cute about her – she was so caring and sweet. "Hey, did you hear about Blue and Silver?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah. I talked to her the other day."

He laughed a little nervously. "Yeah... and then Gold and Crystal are together now too, and Ruby and Sapphire... it's weird how they all ended up like that."

Yellow smiled cutely. "Don't forget about Pika and Chuchu!"

Red blushed. "O-oh, right. Haha."

Realizing the implications of her words, she blushed a little as they continued to walk. Her eyes drifted to the box in his hand – she really wanted to see him open it. She wanted to know if he liked it. "Hey, um... did you want to open your gift now?"

"Oh, okay," he said. He sat down against a tree, looked up at her as she came over to do the same. Sitting with his legs crossed, he looked at the box in his hands. It was about a foot long, eight inches high, and very thin. He glanced at her – her eyes did not meet his, her face was pink, and her fingers fidgeted with each other. She seemed nervous.

Steadily, he undid the red ribbon that kept the box shut. He carefully wiggled the top of the box until the cover was off. Setting it aside, he looked at the piece of paper that was inside.

It was easily recognized to be a drawing of hers, a drawing of him and Pika and all his other Pokémon, sitting happily in a field with a tree and a river and a bright blue sky.

He thought all her drawings were good – even her quick sketches – but it was easy to tell that special effort had been put into this. It had that adorable style of hers but yet was still stunningly accurate and realistic at the same time; he loved it – it was almost as cute as her.

"Wow, Yellow, thank you. It's amazing. I could never do something like this."

She blushed. "You're welcome..." A sudden rustle came from the bushes nearby, and Yellow stood up. "Hm? Chuchu, Pika, is that you?"

The two Pikachu burst out of the bushes, chasing each other in a playful manner. The two trainers giggled and watched. "Be careful, you too," said Yellow, but the second she did Chuchu took a sharp turn, skidding on the ground. She slammed into Yellow's ankle, and the girl fell backwards.

Red's swift reflexes kicked in, and he instantly stood up and caught her with his free arm. Unable to use both, he tumbled to the ground.

"O-ow... Yellow, are you –" He stopped as he opened his eyes and realized Yellow was on top of him. "Ah –"

Yellow lifted her head to see what she had landed on, and her face quickly flushed. She noted his was, too – it wasn't hard to tell with their faces two inches apart. "Ah! Red! I-I'm so sorry!" She scurried off of him with incredible speed and into a kneeling position. "I didn't mean to, uh..." 

He sat up. "N-No, no, I know. It's okay. Are you okay though?"

She nodded once. "Yeah... thanks to you. Thank you."

Red stood up, shaking his head. "No, no problem. Can... you stand?" He held out his hand to her.

"O-oh, yes." Gingerly, she took his hand, and he lifted her up. Their hands lowered back, but didn't break a part.

"Thank you... for coming to see me, Yellow. And giving me this gift. It's the best one I've gotten."

Her face flushed. "O-oh. You're welcome..."

The two stood there awkwardly. Finally, Red realized they were still holding hands. "Oh, ah..." He pulled away, and looked back down when he realized something was keeping it back. He looked down, and saw her hand tightly gripping his own. "Um..."

For a moment, she didn't say anything. She was looking down, and her large hat made it impossible to see her face. Then, suddenly, she looked up, her face flushed. "O-oh. Sorry." The girl pulled her hand away, quickly changing the subject. "We should – we should go back."

He looked at her a minute. She was so cute. Why did she hold on like that though? Why did she suddenly pull away? Maybe... maybe if he...

Stepping forward, he took her hand once more. He looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes, his face pink. "Why... why don't we walk around a little more?"

Again, her cheeks heated up. "Ah... uh... okay..."

And so they walked. At first it was nothing but silence, but gradually the silence turned into eye contact which turned into smiles which turned into conversation. What in reality was probably no more an hour felt like a life time, as they simply walked around route one, just talking. Everything from Pokémon to each other to their friends; a simple conversation as they held hands.

Finally, the sun began to set.

The two paused, both realizing it at the same time, and looked up at the sky.

"I... I guess I should go home," said Yellow.

Slowly, Red nodded. "Yeah... you shouldn't be out in the dark by yourself." He paused, looking at her. As the time had gone by, it had gotten cooler out as the wind picked up – and right then, a gust flew in and blew her hat off, and her ponytail began to flow behind her. Instinctively, she turned around and caught it with her free hand. He smiled, staring at her. Sure, she was a adorable, but he thought she was beautiful, too.

She noticed, and met his eyes. "Um... what is it?"

He took a deep breath. He was going to start being honest with her. He had never lied to her – but he could never bring himself to tell her all the things he thought. Taking a step forward, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You're just very pretty."

Her face turned the deepest red it had in her life, never mind that day, and she shuffled her feet shyly. "Ah... um... th... thank you..." No one had ever told her that before; she had no idea what to say.

Silence washed over the two for a moment. For a moment, she met his eyes again – she knew he was trying hard. Trying hard to do what though? To be brave? Honest? Both? She didn't know, maybe he was just being nice, but she knew he was trying hard. And it was _his_ birthday – she had to try hard, too.

Stepping forward so their torsos touched, she put her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to hug him. "Can... I come back soon?" She said softly.

"I'd love that," he said without hesitance as he brought his arms around her waist.

Minutes passed as they simply stood there, the ever-growing twilight surrounding them. Finally, they slowly stepped apart from each other. Even then, they took a moment to simply stand there smiling into each other's eyes. Yellow eventually turned her attention to a rustle in the bushes. "Chuchu! We have to go!"

The two Pikachu appeared again, as cheery as always. "Say bye to Pika."

The Pikachu smiled at each other, waved, and then Pika stepped forward, kissing his mate on the cheek. The two trainers then called them back and clipped their Pokémon back to their Belt. Yellow exchanged it for another, releasing her Butterfree, which quickly flew behind her and held to its trainer's waist tightly.

"See you soon, then," said Yellow.

"See you soon."

They smiled at each other, waving as the flapping of Butterfree's wings slowly began to give Yellow rise. Red stepped forward, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything," he called up to her as she began to rise higher and faster.

Her face was flushed, but she waved down at him as she began to head in the direction of Viridian Forest. "You too! See you!"

She continued to watch him as he became smaller and smaller, eventually becoming obscured by the trees. She turned her attention to the sky, becoming a deeper, bright orange.

Even though it was his birthday, she felt as though she had gotten quite the present, too.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED! So that aside, me and my two friends decided to write RedxYellow fluff in honor of his birthday today, and uh, this is how mine came out. Yup. Hope you enjoyed it!

_- Medli_


End file.
